The mass space game effect
by Omni-Tool user Mew
Summary: A civilian captain faced with the turians attacking his ship now has the possibility to gain everything he ever wished for and more. AU first contact, mixed with a multicultural species originating from TSG missions. (The picture isn't helpful)


Mass effect and TSG/TSG missions aren't owned by me, I would possibly pay to own the second one but I don't currently own a game studio. I do own the picture.

{I've only just got 1&2 on the 10/10 but I have played through number 3. Sorry for the weak start here. Completely AU}

The Myth had been selected because it should survive going from 9.9*10^26 km per second to just the speed of light. The scientists had put everything they had into the gate core on his ship, still he didn't dare test that theory. What did interest him was the possibility to have ownership over the best asteroid belt he could find near the destination of the massive 15km long FTL gate, something that would set him and his relatives for life.  
This had been a plan 150 years in the making even if sending wave after wave of ECS was the backup contingency. The main plan was to be made on the spot after it was decided that there were to many variables to do otherwise.

"Sir I'm detecting activity from relay 314" _...Well that's an improvement_ "Prepare to send a breach of law report to the Hierarchy, recommend a large task-force be sent as a show of force. Coordinate movement to intercept any vessels from the relay" Captain Icaus had always strived to give clear direct orders, just because some upstart race ignorant of the galaxy at large was suddenly thumbing with the mass relay in front of his patrol group was not going to change that.

On-board Myth "Estimates put transit at 10 seconds, shall I proceed?" My ever professional pilot asks "Just make the jump you know I prefer being a civilian captain" "Will do sir" Glancing at the dark energy readout the Captain spots the readings are over 16 times what the FTL gates they use generate which guessing puts it to the size difference, still what kind of ship needs a 15 km long gate to jump? "Have the Pirates supplied the extra mother ship support I asked for?" Tom the communications manager turns to face me "You got 4 of them but the Pirates took 500 Minerals as payment" _well am about to own my own personal asteroid belt so some extra safety is worth it even if that did cost an arm & a leg._ (ECS are for the most part 5 meters long with mother ships being 28 m but by far Mega ships are the biggest combat ship at 220 meters long & 200 wide)

The Captain losses his footing as the jump is made and then again when the ship exited 9 seconds sooner than expected "Captain sir it seems that the gate over compensated for the dark energy on-board" _I would never of come up with a conclusion so quickly but that's why I keep her and-_ "Reporting 20 contacts that seem to be moving to a range of 800 km, first estimates put them at 300 metes long" The captain looks pale at that "What readings are we getting from these ships? Is it possible that they are just trying intimidation tactics?" Tom interrupts "They just sent us some message that we weren't setup to receive" _Okay steps I need to follow, number one don't fire first, number two prepare to get away, number three give commands to the ECS support, number four call to announce first contact possibility_ "Sir they just fired kinetic rounds at us" The Captain looks marginally relieved at that "Bring ring ships to guard the Myth then send all but 1 mother ship to attack, go for any smaller craft they launch first. Pilot use the DEF as needed but start charging the wave EMP" She gives a confidant smile to herself "Estimate 120 seconds to fire, sir."

]retreat or EMP available, this Captain is more aggressive[ (-other story choices will have the same thing)

With captain Icaus "Sir I'm detecting dreadnought level ezoo radiation from the 80 meter contact that came through with that anomalies energy spike" Icaus made a face at that "Here's a visual" what appeared onscreen was a smooth thick white object with what looked like an angular mass relay energy centre rip-off engine at the back. "Send them a message about the law they broke then attack" _Doesn't have a spiral mounted gun but a warship of that size wouldn't have one anyway_ "Captain sir they have strike craft moving to engage us we just detected counting at 45" _That's just insulting_ "They sent 45 strike craft at us? Deploy the interceptors and prepare GARDIAN lasers" "3 bomber craft are sending out anomalously large energy signatures. Sir they just launched 15 more strike craft- from the bombers!""..""Sir first and second volley show no sign of impact on the enemy ship" "did they evade fire?""no sir""WHAT!"

"Tom status update" he fervently looks this way "The ring ship guard are down to 6 after the volley that just hit us even with the kinetic eliminators stopping 90% of the attack. Swarmers are destroying 4 of launched craft each second and the missile ships should increase that by 6500% when they get in range- one of the Swarmers just blow-up we're down to 3. But more importantly the Pirates say they will give us a Mega ship if we disable the enemy then give rights of ownership to them and MCA offer to mine our asteroid belt with us getting full profit for the same." The entire crew outwardly show excitement at such a prospect despite the danger, with clear temptation the Captain voices his plan "Okay jump the all mother ships & orange ships 150 km behind one of the mega class ships on the right flank- add part of the missile ship group to that, pilot divert all power to the wave EMP!" In a way that sounds like he had always wanted to say just that.

The outwardly clam sensor operator-"Sir 10 strike craft and the 3 bombers just went into FTL- Sir they just reappeared behind are line, there's another bomber with them it's launching 5 more strike craft" Icaus just looked pissed "Send interceptors" His XO starts fidgeting then speaks up "Sir we've lost 40% of the fighter screen and the enemy is only down 3 of those _strike craft_, they're using lasers on them and it's working. They have a 45 km range, the same as the Salarian's GRADIAN" This time Icaus looks interested "FTL jump a cruiser into GRADIAN range behind the bomber task force, that should give them a nasty surprise" OX-_and they have multicolored glowing effects with no defined heat or mass signature & did I mention that green missiles from green strike craft are taking out most of our fighters __**not**__ the laser from just __**one**__ strike craft. _

With apprehension (lol)"Well they haven't shot us to hell then back yet and the ECS are being more then just the cannon fodder they normally are." Tom shakes his head at that "so you're saying the only spaceships with guns we have are all cannon fodder?" Captain laughs slightly at that "Mega ships don't really class as ECS, they have crew" the crew sweat drop "Captain I've just been informed of a strike on the mother ship group, 11 are already gone. Two suicide ships are reported to have detonated inside the aggressor Mega class ship. The mother ships are now burning through the hull of the two closest ships, they seem to be losing a lot of atmosphere" "I thought I told you to call those ships orange tom" He looks ashamed while realizing his slip-up "sorry sir" With that the Captain looks to the dark energy readout for a countdown on the wave EMP.

Turian's side or overview of having two cruisers each with two 5 meter wide holes being drilled into them by bomber lasers with one of them already badly damaged by the two suicide/orange ships but managing to finish off all the strike craft with GRADIAN fire, only to have the Myth activate A massive EMP. {Can someone come up with a good way of reading that? I'm only going for one prospective here but I need it to stand out.}

Timeline: After all forms of government collapsed from uselessness a new dating system started, After Energy Core technology- AEC

30 years BEC- FTL gate technology is developed, mouths later unstoppable alien attacks are reported outside of the solar system, later reported that space combat is impossible against them. One year later all forces pullback with the info that the aliens aren't, but in fact pirates.

0 years AEC- Governmental renationalisation or some form of it happens after pirates gave civilians EC drone technology, rendering taxes void in use and ignored.

20 years AEC- Mining Company Alpha (MCA) forms.

80 AEC- MCA starts using it's RmN refundable mining network system. Success is so great that MCA starts its own weapons division to possibly allow RmN to defend itself while collapsing giving maximum profit.

200 AEC- MCA starts mining in pirate claimed areas, everywhere not the solar system being such. This is met with resounding success thanks to sheer speed, inexpence and knowing when enough is enough.

203 AEC- Numerous people try they're hand with expansion after seeing the riches brought back by MCA, unleashing a hornet's nest of angry, unbound & endless ECS swarms.

208 AEC- The first true space battle happens involving 3 Mega ships against a 35,000 battleclass RN, with MCA the victor. Pirate and MCA are officially the only factions capable of founding colonies even if such isn't helpful to said factions, unofficially they become natural 6 mouths after the battle. The civilian faction starts to commission colonies & protection equally between these factions to get competitive service. The Pirate faction keep the name to remember the first true democracy not to mention how prideful after such a rise to power they've become.

600 AEC- Colonies number at 140 with 6 earth like planets. Surprisingly these are split down the middle between Pirate & MCA ownership. Pirate and the MCA sign a pact not to engage in interstellar warfare after finding remains of a space faring civilization with an intact 15 km FTL gate in the same system. Ezoo is discovered making the creation of the mass altering dark energy fields a lot easier **than current methods**, even if it imposes new static issues, this has also allowed laser research to finish its project to extend laser range. (1m = 1km now).

757 AEC- The FTL gate near Shanxi is finally chosen for study after more then 150 years. It is devised as a massive undertaking military bases number in the dozens, the BHI has deployed DEFENDS (dark energy field enhanced networked detention system, it bypasses "light lag") but most importantly a 90,000 battleclass RN with 12 Mega ships stands guard along with 80 mother ships & thousands of smaller ECS.

Turians attack upon breach of law even if the targets are made-up of one 80 meter ship with a dozen strike craft escorts they can't see.

Codex

ECS - Energy core ships:

Some things to know in point form - have no mass - don't hold heat - no crew - FTL is based on zero mass - basic control - upgrades to damage resistance & damage output of new ships built are made **every 5 minutes** after the construction of the Pirate base (well this is less extreme after the increase in laser range and sub-light speed) - sent in waves when not sold - an upgrade increase stats exponentially by 20% - making an ECS bigger then 30 meters is near imposable, only the Mega ships with physical components has achieved this while being usable for combat.

FTL gates:  
They work by giving the ship speed and direction but the ship needs it's gate core to decelerate afterwards. FTL gates are 80 meters in diameter and only really take 20 minutes time to construct, the bad thing is it's limited to the range the shipboard gate core can interact with it. The experimental gate core on Myth should be able to continue after this range and decelerate at its own discretion. It is also possible to 'link' two gates for more range, or though the gate core is still needed or they will just 'crash and bloody burn the door down' as the Captain puts it.

Wave EMP:  
Created & held secret by the civilian faction. After charging for 6 minutes with a normal gate core it will fire a waveform electromagnetic pulse & disable all non-'civilian' faction vessels within a 2400 km radius. With a mass EMP device this covers a two FTL gate jump range in all directions.

_o-o-o-o-o_

notes

R&R please. I'm writing this to improve non summary parts of stories, namely all of it. The main problems including speech & how much descriptive wording to use before writing those parts of the ideal challenge. There's also the whole "I want to crush the citadel council's body & spirit in cruel and unusual ways" Anyone here know how to write good stories with just summary's? I've got a-lot of ways I want to do that.

Right now I have 3 pages which describe the factions I've made up, partially based on TSG missions and the need to get rid of government and leave balance (or over balance for civilians), 3 of them haven't even been mentioned past an abbreviated name for one and some info on another even harder to find one.

I do like how the space combat in TSG would work the same in mass effect, having small size to stop bigger weapons working then being shot-up by lasers and missiles until they overwhelm the system, they even have look-a-like FTL travel. I can see this style of combat working well in the mass effect vers with they're tech by they're rules (they can find & attack a 20 meter station in an asteroid belt in 1 minute, you can't run to cool down or anything). But I've decided to crush them without masses of ships at every turn besides a laser that's meant to be 5 meters wide would have a longer range then normal ones, as far as I'm concerned these lasers would work with the ranges I've given them even if you only use mass effect teck (just don't have the laser inside the ship's hull to avoid cooking things and beings).

There are some ten thousand (only 2.5k words lol) things that I want to replace in this but that would kill the story and my mood so I'm just going to let you read the second story that I have **_ever _**put speech in (one 1k story in my GCSEs that I laterally got someone else to type for me.) I don't even want to reread it.. but I've yet to finish this chapter. I've kind of put references in this story by mistake, see what you can find.


End file.
